


Claiming What's Not His

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Jealousy, Possessive Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She was his, no matter what the world said.





	Claiming What's Not His

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Claiming What's Not His  
>  **Author:** articcat621  
>  **Prompt Number:** H13  
>  **Kink Showcased:** Against the wall, from behind  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hermione/Draco, referenced Hermione/Ron  
>  **Summary:** She was his, no matter what the world said.  
>  **Content/Warnings:** Adultery, Jealousy, BDSM, Oral Sex, Slight Exhibitionism, Possessive Draco.  
>  **Word Count:** 1096 words  
>  **Author Notes:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. Many thanks to gaeilgerua for betaing this for me! I hope everyone enjoys! xx

Draco narrowed his eyes, sipping at his expensive cocktail drink, as he tried to soothe the jealousy he was currently feeling at watching his witch dance around the ballroom with her husband. She looked absolutely ravishing in the green, silk dress that she wore.

When he saw that Granger was making her way towards the loo, he knew that it was his time to make his move. He discreetly followed her through the crowd, ignoring the rambunctiousness of the people around them.

He absolutely loathed Ministry functions, as did she. It was how they bonded all those years ago.

He smirked when he realised Hermione was heading towards a less crowded area of the Ministry. He knew that she did it subconsciously, but it pleased him. His pace quickened in pursuit of his witch.

Draco followed her silently, and when he finally was alone in the corridor with her, he announced his presence. “Granger,” he said, his voice low.

Hermione froze before turning quickly. She smiled as she took in his appearance. “You know it’s Granger-Weasley,” she corrected him as she always did.

“You’ll always be Granger to me,” Draco retorted, closing the distance between them. “You look lovely tonight.” He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, his lips lingering on her skin longer than socially appropriate.

“You look quite handsome this evening yourself, Malfoy. Any of the lovely ladies tonight catch your eye?”

“Just you,” Draco answered. “I’ve been unable to tear my gaze from you long enough to notice anyone else in the room.”

Hermione flushed. “Draco,” she whispered. “We shouldn’t…”

Draco moved closer, backing her against the wall. “We’re far away from the party that no one is likely to stumble upon us.”

“But…”

“Besides, getting caught is half the fun, isn’t it, love?” He nipped at her earlobe, causing her to tremble slightly. “Please, let me taste you?”

“Here?” she squeaked, eyes wide in surprise.

“Please,” Draco whispered, looking at her pleadingly.

Hermione was unable to resist. She pulled up her dress, revealing that she was nude underneath.

Draco growled, his hands running up her legs. Merlin, he loved his witch.

* * *

Hermione moaned as Draco buried himself between her legs. He licked her slit, stopping at her clit. His tongue swirled around the small bud, causing Hermione to moan softly. His hands grasped her hips, holding her steady as he began to lick her. She squirmed against him, wanting more.

“Draco,” she groaned.

“You taste amazing,” he said, nipping at her inner thigh teasingly.

She tangled her hands into his hair, gripping it tightly. “I'm not going to last,” she murmured.

Draco pulled away, ignoring her small whimper of protest. “Does your husband know that you're not wearing knickers?”

Blushing, Hermione shook her head. “No.”

“He doesn't know his wife is a dirty, little slut?”

Hermione’s blush deepened. “No, he doesn’t.”

“Good,” Draco murmured possessively, “Because you are my dirty, little slut, and no one else’s.”

Unable to hold her orgasm back any longer, Hermione came, grinding herself against Draco’s wicked tongue. “Draco,” she hissed, desperately wanting to cry out louder, but she didn’t in fear of being caught.

Once she came down from her high, Draco stood, kissing her bruisingly. He made quick work of undoing his trousers and dropping them. He gripped her waist and pulled her upward, positioning Hermione’s body against the wall so he could fuck her.

Hermione, realising what Draco was doing, tried to help. She lifted her hips and tried her best to help him position herself. Soon, she felt his tip pressed against her entrance before he thrust into her completely. She let out a moan at the feeling of him filling her so perfectly.

“You’re mine,” Draco growled possessively, thrusting into her. She felt perfect, her walls gripping him effortlessly. “Do you know what it’s like watching you with him? It’s torture,” he hissed in her ear.

Hermione whimpered at his words. “Draco.”

“Watching his hand touch your body… it drives me mad,” Draco continued. “You know how desperately I wish to claim you as mine.”

“Claim me now,” Hermione whispered, kissing him. “Make me yours.”

Moving his lips to her neck, he sucked and bit, knowing that it would leave her in marks. They both knew that she would glamour them, but the fact that they would be there was enough to drive them both mad with want.

“Turn around,” Draco commanded, lowering her to the ground. 

Hermione obeyed, turning to position herself away from him. She hissed when Draco took her from behind, thankful that her heels made her the perfect height.

“So fucking good,” he hissed, gripping her hips tightly through her bunched up silk dress.

“Harder, Draco,” she hissed, wincing at the feel of the cold, hard wall against her front.

“As my witch desires.” Draco hurried his pace, feeling his orgasm approaching.

“There, Draco!” Hermione cried out, uncaring about their public location at the current moment. She groaned when Draco came, as he bit down on her shoulder lovingly. 

Eventually, the two of them stopped moving and caught their breaths. Draco gently withdrew him and stepped away from Hermione, watching as she swayed unsteadily on her feet.

“Are you all right?” he asked, gently cupping her cheek.

“Yes,” Hermione answered. “Thank you.” She took a moment to steady her breathing before adjusting her clothing appropriately. She knew her hair likely looked a mess, so hopefully, she’d be able to fix it in the loo. Looking at Draco, her heart ached. She loved the wizard before her, but she loved Ron too. She was selfish; she knew that. She accepted that.

It didn’t change how she felt about each of her wizards, though.

“Will I still see you this weekend?”

Hermione nodded at Draco’s question. “Ron’s match is in Albania, so he’ll be travelling. I’ll be over.”

Draco took her hand and kissed it gently. “The Manor is lonely without you.”

“You have plenty of elves to keep you company,” Hermione teased.

Draco scoffed. “Don’t get started on my elves, witch.” He sighed. “I suppose I should let you go, for now, Granger.”

“I suppose you should.”

“Don’t forget who just fucked you senseless.” His look was almost predatory.

“Green is most certainly your colour, Draco.” He wore his jealousy well.

His eyes flashed, and he wore a wicked grin. “Another thing we have in common, Granger. ‘Til next time.” With a wink, he was gone.

“It’s Granger-Weasley,” Hermione corrected weakly, though she knew it was pointless. There would always be a next time.


End file.
